Jake R
|alliances = |place = 2/18 |challenges = 3 |votesagainst = 5 |days = 39 | season2 = Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 18/20 | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 8 | days2 = 7 | season3 = Survivor ORG 16: Palawan | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 9/24 | challenges3 = 4 | votesagainst3 = 3 | days3 = 35 | season4 = Survivor ORG 20: Mount Yasur | tribes4 = | alliances4 = | place4 = TBA/22 | challenges4 = TBA | votesagains4 = TBA | days4 = TBA }} Jake R, aka Jake, is the runner-up from Survivor ORG 6: Haiti, and later competed on Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan, Survivor ORG 16: Palawan, and Survivor ORG 20: Mount Yasur. He, along with Jaylen, were the second/third people to compete in 4 seasons. Jake was known for betraying Beauty and Brawn in Haiti in order to decrease numbers in both sides and not get voted off. He made it to Final Tribal, but lost after a heated jury. He later returned for Rio San Juan but was the 3rd person voted off for being a threat. When he returned to play in Palawan, he retained a lot of his same gameplay, making individual alliances with every member on the Dalawa tribe, and managing to keep minority alliance members for use by keeping them on his good side. However, he soon became a threat after the merge, and with his former Haiti castaway Eden throwing the 3-way immunity challenge, Jake was idoled out of the game in 9th place. Profile Haiti Name (Age): Jake (16). Tribe Designation: Esperte. Current Residence: United States of America. Personal Claim to Fame:'Surviving meningitis at 5 years old. '''Inspiration in Life:'Don't really have one. '''Hobbies: Computer, hanging out with friends, eating! Pet Peeves: Bullies. Also, people who use depression as an excuse to act like a bitch. Makes me sick! 3 Words to Describe You:'''Pretty damn awesome. '''If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Bow and arrow, unlimited supply of steak, and more time for thinking.. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Tony. We're able to play great strategy games and maintain social bonds. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: Because I like it? Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: Because I press buttons the fastest. Always been a talent of mine. Rio San Juan Tribe Designation: Le Venada, the returnee players. Hometown: Orlando, Florida. Current Residence: Orlando, Florida. Personal Claim To Fame: Surviving and beating meningitis at the young age of 5 years old. :) Inspiration In Life: I don't really have one. I guess myself, because I'm just so interesting and awesome. Pet Peeves: People who are always on there phone. Oh, and when a restaurant has bad service or loud guests. I didn't pay money to have a bad experience! Previous Finishes: Currently Final 4 in Haiti. Favorite Past Moment: Surviving the train wreck that we all know and (don't) love as Esperte tribe. Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): Main is for sure Natalie White. She proved you don't have to make all these big strategic moves to win the game. She proved how important the social game really was. As for ORG, I don't really have a person I respect most, especially on here since I haven't studied gameplay here. Just one of those things, y'know? Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): Main would be Colton, J'Tia and Brandon Hantz. ORG wise, I'm not sure. I try to look at positives rather than negative. But that's just me. Why Did You Come Back?: Why not? I like playing ORG, and to play with your pal as your "Loved One" adds another factor I can try. Plus, I don't want to make anyone upset at me not being in the cast. Palawan Name (Age): Jake (17). Tribe Designation: Dalawa (aka the flops) Hometown: Florida Current Residence: also Florida Personal Claim To Fame: '''Going from an average 1.7 GPA with my counselor telling me to drop out to passing all my classes and getting my first C average GPA since like 5th grade. '''Inspiration In Life: My mom. She's not just a single parent, she's an ONLY parent and does a damn good job. 'Pet Peeves: ' Ignorant people, "President" Obama, goats and sheep, and cold weather. 'Previous Finishes: ' Finalist in Haiti, 18th in Rio San Juan. 'Favorite Past Moment: '''Voting off Jessy just because she's real whiny in camp life. *shrug* '''Why Did You Come Back?: Because Koror let me come back this time. *cough* HvV *cough* Survivor ORG 6: Haiti Voting History } | |- ! 3 | colspan="2" |- !4 | | |- ! 5 | |- ! 6 | | |- ! 7 | | |- ! 8 | | |- ! 9 | | |- ! 10 | | |- ! 11 | | |- ! 12 | | |- ! 13 | | |- ! rowspan="3"| 14 | | |- | | |- | | |- | colspan="1"| Jury Votes For Jake | colspan="2" |- | |} Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan Voting History } |- ! 2 | |- | 3 | | |- | |} Survivor ORG 16: Palawan } |- | 2 | | |- | 3 | | |- | 4 | | |- | 5 | |- | 6 | | |- | 7 | |- | 8 | | |- | 9 | | |- | 10 | | |- | 11 | | |- | rowspan=2|12 | | |- | | |- | 13 | | |- | 14 | | |- | |- | Voted For Sole Survivor | colspan="2" |} Survivor ORG 20: Mount Yasur Voting History Trivia *Jake is one of the two Jakes in Haiti. *Jake was the first to self-vote in Haiti around the halfway mark. *Jake had to leave Haiti for six days due to being at a mental facility, causing him to self vote twice. *Jake is the second person to cast a "self-vote" twice after Kaeghan from Mali. *Jake was on a blue and purple tribe twice, and red both times he merged, along with his starting Mount Yasur tribe. **Purez and La Venada for blue. **Esperte and Matalino for purple. ***Both of his merged tribes were also red, as well as Latano. *Jake was the last Esperte member standing. *Jake is the highest ranking member of Haiti to return for another season. *Jake is one of the first two on the wiki to play two seasons at the same time. *Jake was the first returnee voted out of Rio San Juan. *Jake played a total of 100 days. *In Haiti, Jake was the last member of his tribe standing. In Rio San Juan, Jake was the first one voted off his tribe. *Jake was cut at the last minute from Heroes vs Villains. **Jake was going to apply for season 13, a revival season, but had no computer at the time. *Jake is the first player to become intoxicated. He got drunk and argued with his tribe, partially causing his elimination. *Jake attended the most Tribal Councils in Haiti, only winning two immunity challenges. **Jake was also tied with Dalawa tribe members Orange and Reid for going to the most pre-merge Tribal Councils in Palawan, with six. *Jake is the only Rio San Juan returnee in Palawan. *Eden, Jaylen, Jessy and Tyler are the only people Jake has played more than once with. **Eden, Jaylen and Tyler have all played twice, Jessy three times. **If 703 seasons count for Mount Yasur, then Bryce and Jake have been in 2 seasons together as well. *Jake has the least amount of votes to be voted out with in Palawan, with three. *Jake's elimination broke the streak of having a Dalawa member not being voted off. This streak lasted 10 tribal councils. *Jake has been in every position in the game; a finalist in Haiti, a pre merge boot in Rio San Juan, and a juror in Palawan. *Jake's Palawan placement is half his placement of his first time returning; Rio San Juan. *If you count a finalist as being out of the game, Jake was the 17th person out in Haiti, and was the 17th person VOTED out in Palawan, if not counting Ezekiel's evacuation. *In Haiti, Jake voted off Eden, Jessy, and Tyler. **In Rio San Juan, Jessy and Tyler voted Jake off. **In Palawan, Eden voted Jake off. Category:Survivor: Haiti Category:Haiti Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Contestants from USA Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Esperte Tribe Category:Hispaniola Tribe Category:Survivor: Rio San Juan Category:Rio San Juan Contestants Category:La Venada Tribe Category:Finalists Category:18th Place Category:2nd Place Category:9th place